Thori (Earth-616)
Entrail-Gargler, The Death That Prowls on Four Legs, The Devil Dog, The Atrocity That Walks on Four Legs, God Dog, Dog of Gods, | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Thor; formerly | Relatives = Hel-Wolf (father, deceased); Garm (mother); Six unnamed littermates; Kid Loki, Leah, Angela Sera, and Leah (Earth-15513) (former owners); Thor (current owner) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Toothgnasher, Newark Harbor, New York; formerly Asgardia; Old Asgard; Collector's Museum, Collector's Ship; Brooklyn, New York City, New York; Hel, Niffleheim; Leah's Cave, Broxton, Oklahoma; Hel, Niffleheim | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Hel-Hound and pet companion of Thor | Education = | Origin = Hel-Hound; son of Garm and the Hel-Wolf | PlaceOfBirth = Hel, Niffleheim | Creators = Kieron Gillen; Doug Braithwaite | First = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 632 | Quotation = Hel-Wolf and Garm of Hel had a moment when I was looking the other way. Thori's the result. | Speaker = Loki | QuoteSource = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 642 | HistoryText = Origin Thori was one of the seven Hel pups born to Garm and sired by Hel-Wolf after the pair were left together by Loki. While his siblings inherited their mother's dutiful and loyal nature, Thori inherited his father's vicious and feral nature. With Kid Loki The litter was given to Loki as a Yuletide gift because Garm did not have time to raise them. However, the All-Mothers ordered Loki to find new homes for the pups. Together with Leah, Loki placed six of the pups with Mephisto, Gaea, Warlock and the New Mutants, Heimdall, Tyr, and a Midgardian animal shelter respectively. Unable to find a home for the final and most bloodthirsty pup, the All-Mothers ordered Loki to destroy him claiming that he was beyond salvation. However, seeing a bit of himself in the dog, Loki ultimately decided to keep it as a pet and named him "Thori". When Daimon Hellstorm joined Loki to help him defeat Nightmare, Thori quickly became enamored with Hellstrom and asked him to be his master. Thori was able to lead Loki, Thor, and the Warriors Three to Sigurd and the New Mutants when the Dísir attacked. While Loki was trapped in Muspelheim, Thori volunteered to act as a decoy to lead Hel-Wolf away. Instead, Thori betrayed Loki and led the Hel-Wolf directly to him. After the end of the war between the Aesir and the Vanir, Thori remained with Hel-Wolf. with Angela, Sera, and Leah]] With Angela and Sera Thori accompanied Hela, Hel-Wolf, and the Dísir during their battle with Angela for the soul of Sera and control of Hel. During the Battle, Thori was trapped by Sera after attacking Angela. After Angela took over Hel, resurrected Sera, and abdicated the throne, Thori was reluctantly brought with Angela, Sera, and Leah to Brooklyn. After defeating the Faustian Queen and living through a seven illusion, Leah took Thori and left New York and Sera and Angela. by retrieving Ultimate Mjolnir]] With Thor At some point during his journeys with Angela and Sera, Thori was abducted by The Collector. Imprisoned in the Collector's Museum, Thori reunited with the Odinson during his attempt to retrieve the Ultimate Mjolnir. Thori escaped with the Odinson and has remained at his side. Along with Toothgrinder, Thori accompanied Thor to Niffleheim to battle the forces of Sindr, the Queen of Cinders. Thori, Toothgrinder, and Aragorn also rescued Thor, Valkyrie, and Angela from the Prison of Angels. When the War of the Realms came to Midgard, Thori accompanied Balder and Spider-Man on their mission to protect the infant Laussa. | Personality = Thori is ill-tempered, extremely aggressive, fiercely independent, and obsessed with death and destruction. | Powers = Thori is a Hel-Hound with the powers and abilities including: * Pyrokinesis: Thori and his littermates can exude flames. * Interminensional Tracking: Thori has the ability to track beings across dimensional planes. * Speech: Thori appears to be the only pup of his litter with the ability to produce speech. His speech pattern is usually threatening and grim. * Intersellar Flight: Thori can travel through the vacuum of space without assistance. * Enhanced Speed: Thori can move fast enough to keep pace with a Pontiac Firebird. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Thori hates to be told what to do. | Trivia = * He was named after Loki's brother, Thor. ** Interestingly, when Loki named Thori, his memories of Thor had been erased, meaning there was still a part of Loki that remembered his older brother. * Thori was designed as a cross between "a Terrier, a Husky and a flamethrower." }} ** Since reaching adulthood, Thori's appearance more closely resembles a pit bull. * Thori's favorite name for himself appears to be "Deathripper". | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shattered Heroes Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Garm Family Category:Pets